Glass, Time, and Flowers
by Rin Owens
Summary: Teto and Rin have intertwining destinies. But do they know it? Teto is a princess about to become a queen, meeting the king she will marry at a ball. Rin is a poor servant Who wants nothing more than to be with her brother.
1. Oders

I know an order when I am given one.I know that orders are to be followed. I had an order, and i carried it out. Lately there are more and more orders. Now I'm starting to feel and see what I hadn't before, now I see the Scorpion. Surprisingly, this doesn't bother me at all. The only thing i don't understand is why he holds back. I see that he never asks for everything he wants, even though he knows that all he has to do is tell me. Instead, he asks for small things, but never in full.

I, in a way, love this side of him. But then again this is a Scorpion i'm dealing with. I look in the mirror after having these thoughts. My red drill curls reached my shoulder by now. My red eyes had black eye shadow on them, and my lips were a nice shade of pink.

My fingers found the necklace that hung around mt neck. The chain had small detailed vines that lead to the small sliver flower that was covered in jewels. The dress I was wearing was elegant and simple. Black. Black as the night. I smiled as I thought of this, but then frowned as I thought of the event I was to attend. A ball. Oh how I hated these. I know that it is part of my duty, but I despise them.

"Mistress, are you ready?" My favorite servant, who also happens to be my brother, Ted called from behind. I know it's messed up that my brother is my servant but I'm not the one making the rules here.

"Am I ever ready?" I called back. I got a laugh out of him from that.

"Teto, come on you've got about 5 more minutes." He answered back seriously.

"Alright, alright. I'm ready." I got up and opened the door to see my smiling brother. His long red hair was in it's usual ponytail, and he was wearing a black suit. He choose to cover his red eyes with glasses. Unlike me. Together we walked into the ball room.

There were only a few people there, Ted, Len, Luka, Gakupo and Mikuo. The servants were there as well but they were setting up. Len was wearing a nice black suit with yellow lining. Luka's dress was noting short of amazing. Purple with sapphires woven into the skirt and her top was a corseted dark purple. Gakupo's suit was simply black, Mikuo's was blue.

"Hello, Teto. Welcome, I'm glad you made it." Len greeted me. I faked a smile.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Len." I curtiesed, as was custom. He is the King after all. And my future husband. That is what this whole ball was for. Len and I are not in love. But this is politics, my kingdom needs a stronger force and Len has that and more money for my people. But it is for more than that, my parents also wish for me to marry him.

Messed up huh? At least he's only a year older than me. It could be worse, he could be ten years older.

"What do you think of the marriage, Teto?"

"It is a good thing for both our countries."

"I know that much. Tell me what it means to you."

"What it means to me? Good sir, I am a princess. My own feelings do not hold any meaning in this manor. Only the needs of my country."

"That may be true but as my bride, I must know your feelings on this."

"Well, I guess I feel indifferent. I'm glad your not a lot older than me. You are definitely not bad looking either. So I guess this couldn't be that bad."

"True, I am quite the looker."

I laughed and so did he. I blushed that he could make me laugh. Few people can do that. "Smart too, I see."

"Ah yes, how could I forget." He said in a teasing matter. He took my hand and kissed it. "You forgot charming my dear."

I laughed yet again. Yes he was. "It appears so." I looked around to see more people come in. I stepped away from him to chit-chat with other guests and as did he. Soon the band started to play and I seeked him out to dance. soon though I heard glass break and looked to see my mirror. Some one had taken it out of my room and smashed it. That mirror had belonged to my mother.


	2. The servant

I finished putting up the drapes and mopping the ballroom. I tried putting my hair in a ponytail but it's still too short. So instead I used my white bobby pins. There. Now my bangs aren't in my face. Now that my job was done, I left the ball room. This is the same room that my brother will meet his new wife. Not the whole "have a ball and he chooses Cinderella" thing. I wish it was. But no such luck.

No, his is just going be announced. I have to be witness to this all. It's painful enough that he doesn't know I am his twin. Plus I am a maid. I suppose that he wouldn't remember, after all we were so young...

"Rin! Are you finished with that floor yet?!" I heard my fellow maid yell.

"Yes, I'm not even in the room anymore. I am over here in the lounge room, Gumi." I half laughed. This was one of the many advantages of being a maid. Wonderful friends that you don't have to worry about betrayal from them.

"Good. I'll be over in a second. I found something you might find useful." I waited while she came in. I heard the close of the wooden doors. We had learned years ago how to close them quietly, but sense it is just us it doesn't matter. this room, is not really a room, but a hall with chairs and a couch. The walls around us were white-wash, we'd know as we painted them. The frames were of course, wood.

I turned around to see Gumi's smiling face and green short hair. "So what do you have for me Gumi?"

She smiled the cutest smile only she could make and took a piece of paper out of her apron pocket. "This is for you. I don't know what exactly it says but I think it's about Len."

Alarmed I took it and looked around. Sighing in relief I saw no one. Regardless I ran Gumi and I to the closest room and locked the door. No one but Gumi knew two of three things. One, I'm Len's sister. Two, I can read. The third I won't admit to anyone else, I'm in love. Both of those facts could either kill me, or cause me a lot of pain that I do not need.

"Gumi!", I hissed, "You know that no one is supposed to know that I can read!"

"Sorry, Rin. I was too excited. But you know how hard we've been working for the last three days. I guess this gave me some hope."

I hugged Gumi. She's really more of a sister to me than anything else. "It's alright. Just please be more careful." She nodded and i opened up the note that I had.

_Len Kagamine, _

_We have successfully captured the red army. We are keeping them in the forest cells. I understand that your marriage will end the war. But we don't know what to do until then., Please we beg for supplies. We lack food and blankets. Thank you. We all wish you a happy life and a pretty wife. _

_Sincerely, Gernarl Rieu. _

I was in shock a little. I knew we were at war but this...I was planning on. Oh well. The war will be over in about a month. I hand it back to Gumi.

"Here. All it's saying is that the red army has been captured and is asking for food. Please put it back where you found it." I hear gumi laugh.  
"What is it?" I blink in confusion.

"You just sound so official sounding. You're so tight all the time. Loosen up!"

"Oh I plan to, Gumi. Just watch me. Tonight's going to change everything." I smiled at her. Yes tonight will change things. Change more things than she'll realize. I smile and hug her once more before leaving the room. We close the door silently this time. I thought sadly I said bye to her that this will be one of the last times I'll see her.

I head upstairs where I bump in to Ted, servant to our future queen.

I curtsy. "I am sorry sir. Please forgive me."

"Rise. It is fine. Please be on your way." I listened and stared my way across the hall. on my way I caught a glimpse of the girl that Len was to marry. She was pretty. He hair was curled. Soon I sat and waited for the party to start and for her to leave.

I went into the room she left. My heart beat quickened with every step I took. What I was going to do will cause a scene and change everything. Len will know. There it was. The mirror. I decided this shall be my tool to make create to confusion and chaos needed.

I am not evil. That I can promise. I only want to change from living in feat. Heart pounding, I took the mirror. Taking one look at myself I frowned and took it to the balcony. I looked at the party. Then I dropped the mirror.


End file.
